


No Need for Cupid

by seatbeltdrivein



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-07
Updated: 2010-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seatbeltdrivein/pseuds/seatbeltdrivein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Won Mod's choice for week one of pphp_ldws round three]</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Need for Cupid

Cupid had a bizarre sense of humor.

Forget shooting Harry in the heart—Cupid, the cheeky bastard, full out stabbed him in the chest whenever Pansy waltzed by, his viciously pointed arrows melting Harry down until nothing remained save a puddle of primordial love-ooze.

"So I was thinking," Harry said for the third time that day as Pansy elbowed him aside, grabbing a drink, "that maybe—"

"Die in a fire, Potter!" Pansy hissed, crushing his foot with her spiked-heel as she strutted away. Harry grinned, content to watch her hips sway.

"It'll never happen," Ron warned, shaking his head at Harry. "She _hates_ you. I mean, didn't she want to kill you? No set of jubblies is worth death."

"If I crossed off every woman who ever wanted to kill me, there'd be nobody left!" Harry said. "Besides, this goes beyond breasts. This is _love_!"

Ron frowned at Harry's glass. "How many of those've you had?"

Harry ignored Ron, sipping at his drink. He caught Pansy's eye across the room, and she gave him the stink-eye.

"One date," Harry said. "That's all I need!"

"Not going to happen," Ron said. "Ever."

Ron could say whatever he wanted, but Harry knew he was too close to give up. Sure, Pansy laughed at him, stomped on his feet and intentionally spilled coffee on him as she walked into the office, but that just made her _Pansy_. Love was an unstoppable force, and eventually she'd have to acknowledge his charm. Harry needed one chance to prove himself. It was simply a matter of wearing her down.

Looking up, he caught Pansy eying him across the room and grinned when she looked away, her sneer undermined by her reddening cheeks.

Who needed Cupid? He was _Harry Potter_.


End file.
